


Careful, your humanity is showing

by merong63



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Viper mentioned, implied Reyna/Sage/Viper cos simp, intuitive Sage, tender moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merong63/pseuds/merong63
Summary: Omen and Sage have a conversation, and it's more than what the former has thought to gain.
Relationships: Omen & Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	Careful, your humanity is showing

The hall leading up to the medical bay is quiet, owing to the fact that it’s devoid of other beings apart from the one currently traversing it. He could have easily been in his destination in a matter of seconds, but he preferred to walk. It’s good to do that sometimes and not rely on one’s ability too often. Besides, he remembers Sabine chastising and being cross with him on just showing up unannounced into a room. So, Omen takes the less scarring option of walking.

He also makes sure to knock before he enters. It’s common manners, but it surprises him that sometimes he has to specifically remember to do such things.

The door swings open and reveals just the person the controller is seeking.

“Omen! What a pleasant surprise! Can I help you with anything?” Sage asks, as she gestures the other to come in.

“Have you healed yourself?” Omen asks once he’s inside; he’s never been one to beat around the bush.

An amused smile blooms on the healer’s face. “Yes, I have healed myself.”

Omen makes some sort of growling noise that Sage has figured out and categorized as his approval.

Then silence envelops the room. It’s clear that there’s something more in the controller’s mind, so Sage respectfully waits quietly.

Finally, Omen opens up on the other matter. “Why did you heal _me_ instead of yourself?”

Sage’s brows furrow in confusion. She doesn’t exactly know how to answer the query, doesn’t know what her teammate wishes to hear. She opts for the first answer she can think of. “Precisely because I could heal myself. You cannot, and you also needed healing then.”

“I could manage. I’m used to the pain,” the controller quickly responds, tone laced with a hint of chagrin.

“And I could handle it,” the healer rejoinders evenly, expression knowing. “Besides,” she continues, this time softly, “feeling pain is sometimes good. It serves a purpose.”

“Which is?” Omen skeptically asks.

“It reminds us of our humanity,” Sage answers with a gentle smile but wistful eyes.

Omen stares at her, stunned but careful not to show it. But the sudden silence again hanging in the room gives everything away to Sage. She chooses to keep the revelation to herself, however. Knowing the other, disclosing it may do more harm than build their budding relationship.

So instead of telling him ‘Your form does not define your humanity,’ Sage says, “Thank you, Omen.” She then pauses to give him a sweet smile, “for going out of your way to check up on me.”

The controller gives another growling sound that falls into the category of embarrassed but appreciative. It makes Sage smile, assured that she chose the right action in the current situation.

With those out of the way, the healer thought that the wraith is going to teleport out of the med bay. But he suddenly declares, “Next time, you will heal yourself.”

Sage is about to retort, but the controller beats her to the punch. “You will do it, so I won’t be hunted by your two.”

Sage chuckles at the statement. “Hm, if you put it that way… then I will think about it.”

The revenant lets out a growl, this time of annoyance, and turns towards the exit. Sage couldn’t help but giggle at his retreating form.


End file.
